Déclarations
by Vilyajade
Summary: (anciennement Haine) J'ai récidivé après un looooong temps de réflexion Voila une autre "victime"! R & R please.
1. Chap 1 : Sirius

Déclaration-chap. 1  
  
Auteur : Vilya (moirajade@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer : pas à wam. Si j'fais des écomimis, vous voulez bien m'le vendre, mon 'tit Sirinouchet, Mme Rowling ?  
  
Note : toute petite fic, la première, du moins que j'ai réussi à faire durer plus de 5 lignes :-{, alors svp, soyez indulgents.  
J'veux bien des reviews mais j'me vexerais pas si j'en ai pas (en fait si mais je suis relativement discrète alors j'dirais rien lol)  
  
Résumé : déclaration d'amour d'une mystérieuse personne à mon perso préféré.  
  
Je te hais. Je déteste ta façon de te passer la main dans les cheveux. D'ailleurs tes cheveux aussi m'énervent : aussi noirs que la nuit, souples et brillants, une vrai publicité pour shampooing !  
  
Je ne supporte pas ta façon de conduire. Je déteste tes vêtements et tes chaussures noirs. Je hais ton petit sourire ironique. Je déteste tes yeux à la fois tristes et rieurs.  
  
Je hais ta façon de me parler comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Je déteste quand tu me regardes comme si tu savais ce que je pense ou ce que je ressens. Je ne supporte pas que tu fasses comme si je t'attendais. Je n'aime pas que tu agisses comme si mon avis ne comptait pas.  
  
Je déteste que tu m'ais emmenée là-bas. Je hais le fait que tu ne m'ais pas rappelée. Je déteste quand tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Je te hais pour tous les regards que les autres te lancent. Je te déteste de n'être là que quand je vais mal.  
  
Et je me hais de te vouloir près de moi quand je vais bien. Je me déteste de ne pouvoir détacher mes yeux des tiens. Je ne supporte pas de réagir comme une gamine de douze ans devant son idole. Je n'aime pas rougir quand tu me fais « ce » regard. Je déteste sentir mes genoux trembler, mon ventre papillonner et mon c?ur bondir dès que je sens ta présence.  
  
Je déteste savoir que tu as souffert et que tu souffres encore inutilement. Je me hais de ne pouvoir soulager ce poids, cette tristesse que je vois quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde. Je me déteste et je te déteste parce que je m'étais jurée de ne plus tomber dans ce piège. Je déteste ça, mais je crois bien que je t'aime, Sirius Black. 


	2. Chap 2 : Remus

Déclaration-chap. 2  
  
Auteur : Vilya1 (moirajade@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer : pas à wam. Si j'fais des écomimis, vous voulez bien m'vendre le loupiot, Mme Rowling ?  
  
Notes : comme pour la première, la personne qui écrit est à peu près qui vous voulez (à l'origine c'est quand même moi mais je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice de celle-là, Lu ^^)  
Merci à mes quatre revieweuses de leurs encouragements. Je sais, je sais, celle-là aussi est courte, mais j'arrive pas à faire de longues déclarations (demandez à mon ex LOL).  
  
Résumé : je continue dans mes déclarations d'amour d'une mystérieuse personne à mes persos préférés.  
  
J'ai peur. De tout, de tout le monde. De ce qui pourrait arriver, de ce qui n'arrivera jamais. J'ai toujours cru que le Choixpeau s'était trompé, que je n'avais rien à faire à Gryffondor. La plupart des gens autour de moi le pensait aussi et le pense encore. Sauf ta joyeuse petite bande. La première à m'avoir tendu la main, c'est notre chère Lily, et vous l'avez tous suivie. A partir du moment où vous m'avez pris sous vos ailes, je me suis sentie mieux. Mais j'avais encore peur. Comme j'ai encore peur maintenant. Je sais que tu voudrais poser cette lettre et venir me serrer dans tes bras. Tu as toujours fait comme ça. C'est dans ta nature, Remus. Mais lis quand même la suite. Il y a maintenant 17 ans, je suis sortie de notre Tour pour prendre l'air par une nuit de Pleine Lune. Je sais que tu te souviens de cette nuit. Je me suis retrouvée face à toi sous ta forme de loup. James et Sirius se tenaient en arrière, prêts à intervenir. Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas eu peur. Ça, tu ne l'as jamais su, pas plus que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs mon le seul secret que j'ai eu pour eux et l'un des deux seuls que j'ai eu pour toi. Je voulais garder ça, cette sensation, pour moi, comme un trésor. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te le révèle maintenant. Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours aussi lâche puisque je t'écris au lieu de te parler face à face. En réalité, c'est parce que mon autre secret me pèse trop. Je l'ai gardé toutes ces années. Parce que j'avais peur de ta réponse, parce que j'avais peur de te revoir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours peur de ta réponse, mais j'ai désespérément besoin de te revoir. J'ai besoin de te parler, de t'entendre et surtout, j'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime.  
  
Valààà, fini pour cette fois ! Comme pour le premier chap., j'veux des reviews ! Tk, à suivre (peut-être.) 


End file.
